Through a female's eyes
by Akatsu Fate Chan
Summary: Haru likes Tsuna, but he is not the centre of her life. See how Haru deals with the mafia and it's intrigues, independently. Story will be somewhat AU. Read the a/n in first chapter for more information. Possible Mukuro/Haru. Possible Tsuna/Haru, though if it is it won't take over the story. Depends on fanbase, so yes, you do have a choice. Can also be gen.
1. Prologue

It was official, Haru, was having a bad day. It had started simple enough, with a school day. She had entered Namimori's school; sneaking through to see her darling Tsuna, however , in the abandoned hallway, she had come to a scene out of a nightmare.A person was being beaten up horrendously by a man with a yo-yo. As was her creed, Haru immediately stepped in, making her presence obvious."Hahi! Step away from the kid! Bullying is wrong!" she decreed passionately, so that the soft white tiles of Namimori wouldn't be dyed red. "Hmm?" The beany wearing teenager asked, disinterested, even as he let go of the man's collar, letting the other boy slump to the puffed out her chest. "Good! Now, are you from this school? If you are, I'll escort you to the disciplinary comity for such a travesty!" She may be just the tiniest bit arrogant, as the teenager showed not a moment later by launching his yoyo into her face."Ack!" Haru groaned, now sprawled on the floor. The teenager crouched down, to get a better look of her tapped and his hand to his chin, thoughtful now. He then reached for something in his pocket and what he uncovered was a photograph. On it, all of Tsuna's friends surrounded him, so Haru as well. "Heh," the teenager said, his eyes glinting oddly from under the cap of his beany, "So you're a guardian, are you?" Haru, not understanding, but knowing that she was in the photo and this guardian business must have something to do with that, nodded. Then, she pushed herself back to stand up. He allowed her to do so, even stepped back a bit to allow her more space, also straightening to a stand.

"If you come with me without any struggles, then I'll let the kid go," he offered with a gesture towards the badly beaten up and still dazed student. Haru wasn't one to give up without a fight. So despite the wound on her face, she flexed and created a fighting stance, her knees bent and her hands held in fists. The man whipped back his yoyo and then sent in towards her stomach but Haru pivoted on her feet and dodged the thing, her foot snapping upwards towards his chin. The yoyo rolled back up and halted the motion, acting as a shield. Haru, eyes bright and focused, switched her weight to her other leg and kicked out. The teenager let out a grunt as her left foot connected to his stomach, but he didn't show any other signs of hurt, as he motioned his hand to the yo-yo hit her in the side as he did so and she bit her tongue, "Ngghhh!" and she was forced leftwards a few steps. He took her momentum as her advantage, because she couldn't stop and ran straight into another yo-yo collision, it's sharp edges digging into her shoulder. Once again, Haru found herself sprawled on the floor, but this time he wasn't as courteous to allow her time to recuperate and instead, sent the yo-yo to her temple. She was instantaneously knocked unconscious. "Hmmmm," the man hummed in interest, before he heaved her upwards, over her shoulder like a potato sack, "Mukuro will be happy with me," he mused to himself as he left the school building.

Yes, Haru was indeed having a bad day, she realised after waking up in some dim lit, moldy place with only the walls caging her in as company. She remembered the beany hatted man, and she remembered the dark dots enrouching her vision before she left consciousness. Haru connected the dots; she had been kidnapped, most likely by that teenager and the reason for it was that guardian business, whatever it was. Haru pushed herself away from the musty cushions, and examined the room more thoroughly, for some way to escape. There wasn't a window in sight; it looked quite spacious, but a bit like a cellar. There were shelves pushed against the wall, and the door was metal. This meant forcing it open would not be very improbable. Haru sighed and trailed her gaze back to where she had been sleeping. It was more like a nest, really, complete with cushions which looked to be past their age. Haru, shuddering, wondered what they had been used for. Not many people knew it, but Haru was obsessively compulsive and could not handle dirt. Everything had to be clean, in her opinion. So, fingers twitching, she faced the most horrendous of places; the mold and was about to do something about it when the door opened.

"Ah, so you are awake," a person's smooth voice said, sounding amused, and very sultry as the person walked over the doorstep. Haru snapped her head back so fast it was a shock she didn't get whiplash, her eyes glaring into those of whoever had distracted her from her utmost important task. Then, remembering what she was there for, she reluctantly dragged herself away from the wall and stood aimlessly in the middle of the floor. "Hahi... Why have you kidnapped Haru?" she started to interrogate, as her hands became fists, "Let me go!" The man had blue hair, was dressed in a green school uniform and his features were sharp and rather Asian, complete with squint eyes and thin lips. He could be seen as handsome, if he hadn't been one of her kidnappers, after which any attraction she could have felt was erased before she was aware of it. "My, is the lady ordering me around already?" he teased pleasantly as he closed the door behind him, locking it all the while. She froze, and then stiffened as he walked closer until he had reached her private bubble and popped it. Intimidating, that was what it was, for him to be so close. So Haru pushed at him until she could breathe easier, and surprisingly enough, he let her. "Who are you?" she asked, just to break the loaded silence between them, "Why did you kidnap me?" she asked with more vehemence when he did not say anything. There was something close to sympathy in his detached features. "You don't know? My, what a brat the Vongola turned out to be, to not even warn his close comrades." She clenched her jaw. That title, Vongola, was familiar to her. She'd heard it uttered before. Was it Tsuna, he was talking about?

Her temper fired up once more, "Don't talk about Tsuna that way!" she stated, utterly incensed, "He isn't a brat at all! He's selfless, and kind, and nice!" The apathetic look on his face did not abate as he patiently listened to her tirade until she was there, breathing heavily, worn out from her own actions. "Poor child," he sketched, "To think that of him, the Yondaime of the Vongola, who has left you alone to be enclosed in a trap." He placed a hand upon the crow of her head. Haru's nails left crescent marks on her palms as she forced herself to stay there, under his heavy gaze, so as not to seem afraid. "He'll save me," she insisted, because he always had, "Even if he's the reason I am here, it's by circumstance. To blame him would be a sin, and a mistake." He seemed mildly irritated that she wasn't seeing it his way, but not overtly so. He replied, "Someone will come here with your food. We'll speak more tomorrow," before he left once again. The meeting made Haru feel unease, for the person had been different then she would have presumed and she was now out of her element.  
Eventually, she sighed and slumped down. Since there wasn't anything to do, she supposed she'd settle down to sleep. A proper one, this time. Even when the person came in with food, the yo-yo dude, she ate sedately before falling back into a trance like state, daydreaming about cosplay and Tsuna so the time would pass by quicker. Tsuna would safe her, as he always did. She was sure of it.

Tsuna wasn't coming to safe her, it was obvious. A miserable Haru was in bed, or rather, her nest with a fever. Somehow, she'd caught the flue, probably from the not so hygienic surroundings she had. To her annoyance, however, Mukuro, as the bluehaired boy's name was, kept her company. "Do you want some more water?" The eerily stoic kidnapper said, as he hefted the chalice over to her, and she nodded and brought it to her cup. She poured it until the water reached the rim and then greedily drank it. Despite that Haru had been taught manners, she didn't thank the man, though. "Poor thing," Mukuro repeated his words from earlier, and he replaced the piece of wet cloth on her head with another, wetter cloth. "I'll help cure you, ne?" Haru's lips twisted, her mood soured even more. "I don't need your help," she said, stubbornly, "Haru is fine by herself!" But her persistent comments did not help her at all; for they were promptly ignored and then discarded from memory by those who received them. "Don't be obnoxious," Mukuro warned as he teasingly wagged his gloved finger left and right, "It isn't becoming on you." Haru gritted her teeth, and sulked the remainder of the day away, to the amusement of her kidnapper.

Haru smiled, hope fluttering in her chest, and she dared to walk the steps that led to him, Tsuna. "You're here!" she cheered, "You really are!" When he turned to face her, however, his kind smile wasn't worn. Instead, it looked like his eyes were utterly serious. Stopping in her tracks, Haru tilted her head. "What's wrong?" she asked, because there must be a reason for him to not welcome her as warmly as she'd expected him to. "Haru- you're carrying a trident," he said, stiffly, by way of explanation and Haru blinked, looking down herself and to the weapon clutched tightly in white hands. She paled a few shades. She hadn't noticed, not at all, and would have embraced him, giving him a glomp, and with that weapon that would have been dangerous as hell. Haru focused on opening her hand. It wouldn't budge. So then she decided to make unseemly vehement motions to shake it of. It wouldn't slip away from her grasp. "N-no," Haru breathed, getting really angry now and tried to use her other hand to break the bamboo pole of the trident, but then that hand didn't obey either. Instead, her hand gripping the trident twisted, until the trident was raised near her throat. Haru started to sweat, "H-hahi! Dangerous!" But those words were the last she could voice that day, others pouring from her voice cords like silken honey, but frigidly, "Kufufufu, kuhahahaha!"

"It's Mukuro!" Tsuna commented, ever obvious, and he readied himself in a defensive position, reluctant still to hurt a friend, "He's got Haru under his control!"  
Mukuro in possession of the girl's body, was bodily shaking from the force of her laughter, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

When he quietened, this was what he said; "Ah, I had wished not to drag this poor, abandoned thing in our fight, Tsuna-kun, but you left me no choice." "Abandoned?" Tsuna asked, his hyper intuition sensing that his wording was important as he narrowed his eyes at Mukuro, "What do you mean?" "Haru's prince charming will come! Haru will be saved! Tsuna is so kind, so nice, so selfless! Haru believes in Tsuna, even if he didn't tell her she could be targeted." All that was said in the brisk, crystal clear sounds of Haru, instead of Mukuro, but it was obvious that the male was still in control and the one speaking so. "However," Mukuro continued in his own voice, sharply, "You didn't even notice her absence, and were only here for Skylarker's sake. Am I not correct, little Vongola?" It was true. Tsuna had been so worked up about his other friends, and so busy anyways, that he'd forgotten to include Haru in the mess. And because of that, Haru's kidnapping had gone completely unnoticed. Tsuna felt a great stab of shame. It was his fault. "Don't spend time lamenting your faults," Reborn advised quickly, "Be a boss. Save your family member." And Tsuna tried to calm down.

The fight, though mostly defensive on Tsuna's part, then commenced. To his utmost surprise, however, Haru was quite strong and above civilian level, as he had once suspected. She was limber, and flexible and could jump pretty high. Her punches were strong and her balance impeccable. It was obvious, then. It was her gymnastics training coming to fore, and also the fact that Mukuro didn't feel her pain and as such, didn't hesitate as someone normal would. Haru handled the trident with ease, twisting, dodging, pivoting and blocking with it as a pro would, but there was this edge to it that obviously displayed that she could attack without the trident much better. But that didn't matter to Mukuro. Tsuna panted, tired from the constant barrage. He had been spending most of his concentration on begging, cajoling, coercion, anything so she'd hear him from under Mukuro's possession. However, it didn't seem to be enough. That was, until he decided to stop trying. He froze in his tracks. "Enough," Tsuna begged, "Just let her go. I'll go in her stead, you can control me all you want." That warranted a gasp from his friends, who were also fighting enemies close by, "No Tsuna," one said tone gruff, "You can't!" Mukuro smiled mirthlessly. "Is that so? I get you, in exchange for her? My, how inconsistent you are!" It was as if he marveled about Tsuna and his apparent change of heart. He grasped the trident with both hands, ready to swing it at Tsuna, for one small touch was enough to get his possession powers going, but the trident froze. "N-no," someone gasped out. It was Haru, the real Haru, "I... won't... be a burden... Tsuna-kun," she breathed out, under intense tension and the trident raised until it reached her throat.

The stance was now eerily similiar to when Haru had first been taken control. "I'll... kill... myself first," Haru rasped out and closed her eyes. The trident fell to the floor with a clatter. All traces of Haru disappeared within her own facial features. "Oya, I suppose I'll have to let her go. How annoying." The sentence was given strength by the dispersing of the colour red in Haru's eye, as the word traced in there vanished and Haru slumped down, completely wiped out. Of course, this wasn't the end to the fight, but the rest Haru wasn't mentally present at.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked Haru as he visited her in the hospital, after her rather spirited proclamation that she'd soon be signed of. "Haru feels amazing!" she assured him with a fond look.

And indeed, her wounds, the little amount she'd had, had all closed up. She'd been mostly suffering blood loss and exhaustion, but was now in tip top condition, in her opinion. Despite that however, Tsuna insisted on escorting her from the hospital, eagle eyes watching to ensure he'd notice if she wavered and fell. However, she seemed as energetic as always, insisting to walk on the rather thin edge of the fence at the side of the road, as she always liked doing. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Tsuna asked, overly protective but she shook his helping hands away and simply took a few steps on the fence, before deciding, "Yep! All right!" Haru then hummed a song to herself, a sung from a musical, in great delight. She'd hated the stuffiness of the hospital and was happy to be free.

Though, she wondered, "Why aren't you seated at the bedside of Yamamoto? Or even Hyato, that hateful child?" because it truly was strange, considering how they were his best friends. Haru couldn't consider her his best friend anymore; she had wizened up in her time as an unwilling guest at Kokuyo land. It was obvious to anyone that Tsuna acted differently around the females he had as friends, more withdrawn and careful and less himself. So that's why, because he couldn't fully make himself at home in her presence, Haru knew that she'd never be his best friend. Also, a best friend's lack of presence one would note, and then get worried over. However, Haru had overheard enough that time in Kokuyo land to know Tsuna hadn't noticed her being gone. While that had stung, it had also made her angry. What gave Tsuna the right to his chauvinistic attitude? None at all! Sure, Haru was good at sewing and albeit she wasn't as good at cooking as her friend was, she liked experimenting in the kitchen, but what was wrong with that? One could still be strong, emotionally, physically, even when having stereotypical hobbies! Haru wouldn't get scared or anything if she was burdened with the slightest bit of responsibility of being Tsuna's adviser or back up or just someone he liked to confide in! In fact, she'd be glad! She'd be delighted! Haru loved helping those she loved, in anyway she could! She just wanted the feeling to be reciprocated, or the cheer she gained from helping someone else diminished. Then there was no point in helping. Haru could be selfish, but everyone was deep within, and so it didn't , now Haru's good mood had been stained.

"Just trust Haru," Haru said to Tsuna, with urgency, "Trust that I know what's best for me, kay?" She wasn't Hayato, who loved to put his own life at risk just for being worth something to Tsuna. Haru knew that Tsuna, despite her being smitten, wasn't the centre of the world. There was her father, as well. Kyoko, too. And her drama teacher and all her fellow cosplayers. Heck, Haru could even mean something to the woman on the street who's confidence were low, simply by being herself and showing that a woman can easily be self-confident and happy with herself, rather then depending on her image for that feeling of self worth. "...Okay," Tsuna eventually agreed meekly, and then waited at her door for her to reach it. "Bye then!" she bid him adiue, waving her hand fervently at his back.

"I'm home," she called out as she opened the door, in the meantime locking the six locks they had behind her.

Her father, whom had been contacted with the fact that she was in a hospital, hadn't bothered to visit after hearing the general harmlessness of her wounds.  
Haru had been through worse patches; she was rather reckless, and often hurt herself, though it was never serious and she knew more about patching herself up by her experiences.

So her actions were often a good thing, as she could now also help Tsuna with his wounds, and of course, their other mutual friends, Yamamoto, I-pin, Lambo, Kyoko.

Believe it or not, Kyoko was so oblivious that she usually got hurt as well, like when trying to safe a kitten from a tree, she'd be the one injured when falling or with scratches from said cat.

Her father, who was seated on the sofa with a book on his lap, greeted her back, with a "Welcome home!" and then proceeded to tell her about a new theory made by great mathetician Reborn.

Though he didn't know the baby by that name, it was obviously Reborn he was talking about.  
Chuckling, but just as energetic, she started to read the new theory, somewhat in awe at the fact that a baby had done all that.  
He really was amazing, that Reborn-chan, but Haru had always known that. Tsuna did surround himself with extraordinary people.  
Bianchi, a model like Italian, flawless with cooking and a great romantic, merciless when met with betrayal, an inspiration to the human race!  
Yamamoto, popular pitcher, handsome and observant, with great potential and amazing loyalty, also an role model to the average Joe.  
Hibari, fierce and fearsome, a Yamato Nadeshiko in face and casual clothing, honest in his own special way, he was one of a kind, you'd never meet another around the globe! Hayato, with the startling loyalty of a vassal to a feudal lord, with his down to earth approach but stunning imagination, a duel nature clashing together, was unique also! However, Haru disliked Hayato, so she wouldn't think about his looks. Ugh, she didn't feel like continuing with her mental list. Thinking about her rival in Tsuna's love always did that to her.

"I'm going to bed," Haru decided, and flounced from the couch to the kitchen, were she drank from the milk carton before starting to travel the stairs.  
Haru's room had a predominantly purple theme, with some flashes of silver around. She had many antiques, like a suit of armor and Egyptian artifacts.  
Most of her more dangerous items were safely behind bullet proof cabinets, which she had brattily insisted on getting from her father for her birthday present.  
Haru took the chair from her desk to sit down and admire the sharp and pointy suevinirs which had accumulated over the years.  
There was the ivory dagger, and the katana made with a snakeskin hilt, the short nagatama made with the horn of a rhino...  
Haru pressed her cheek against her cabinet, lovingly. All of them were specifically gotten in other countries, like South Africa for the rhino and Spain for the dagger.  
She submerged herself into the memories of her travels when she saw them, her precious memories. Maybe she should invite Tsuna along the next time she went somewhere? She mulled this over, then decided that yes, she would. However, while doing so, she was becoming sleepy until she finally nodded of.

Haru was in an unfamiliar place. It was a forest, somewhat like a tropical one, except that there weren't any sounds or insects anywhere!  
Also, when she touched the bark she had been leaning against with her unclothed fingers, while it smelt real, had felt real while leaning against it, the fabric sunk in under her hand. A tree, made out of fabric? When she pulled her hand back, and leaned more heavily onto the tree, it was as stiff as the real thing and didn't budge.  
How interesting! Haru wondered, absently, whether she could make the real thing just like that with her cosplay kit. Maybe she should try?  
Now convinced she was in a dream, despite being aware of everything, she decided to explore.  
The ground was made out of some bouncy material, and if she jumped, then she really was launched into the air, into the clouds.  
While in the air, she was met with the breathless anti-gravity feeling, lingering behind between the clouds as if she were one herself!  
However, she fell again, and this time landed in bushes. The bushes seemed made of some sweet thing, like... cake material?  
Haru curiously brought her fingers to her lips, and tasted it. It was cookie dough! Oh, and it tasted somewhat like vanilla!  
Haru liked vanilla. Smiling brightly, Haru touched the bush again, and ate some more of the cookie dough.  
When she had her fill, she decided to examine more of this strange place, which seemed much like a place she would have wanted to life in if it existed!

"Oya, oya, what a curious place," a sultry voice commented to her left and Haru pivoted on her foot, and was surprised to see the intruder's identity.  
It was Mukuro, dressed as always in the Kokuyo school uniform and swiveling his head left and right as he took in the sights.  
Haru pulled a face. Deciding on a temper tantrum, she stomped her foot against the floor, "Haru didn't invite you! Leave my dreams, shoo~"  
She flapped her hands at him in a gesture for him to leave. He didn't, of course, listen to her, to Haru's displeasure.  
"Hmm," he commented, as he sat down to test the bounciness of the ground, which basically looked like earth, "I would have thought you as more of a Sun character, not a Cloud." Haru tilted her head to the side, a frank motion which showed her utter ignorance to what he was spouting. "Sun? Cloud? I don't get it!" she whined, upset. He smiled, a simple twitch of the lips, "I see. Little Vongola hasn't told you about that either? Tsk, tsk, he really should be looking after his family members better.'' Here he stopped, a thoughtful loaded pause, "Or maybe he's keeping you ignorant on purpose? Does he think you useless, Haru-chan?"

Haru snapped back a lightning quick retort, "Don't call me that!" though it was a lame one. Haru already knew that some things Tsuna kept secret from her, but someone else agreeing with her suspicions was like rubbing salt to her wounds. "Hmmm, then I'll just have to clarify for you what I mean, won't I, Haru-chan?" he stated, taking bratty delight in ignoring her lame retort.

And so he continued to the now skeptically quiet Haru, who was curious despite herself, "In the mafia, but mostly the Vongola mafia, members of a Famiglia are expected to qualify for certain titles, and are known as guardians. To be a Sun guardian, one must mostly focus on physical strength and have an ever optimistic disposition. To be a Cloud guardian, one must remain on the sidelines, a member of the Famiglia but detached from it all. Usually, for them, the Sky isn't the most important thing, even if they are unceasingly attracted to it, as every other guardian is. Cloud guardians fight in close contact with the enemy, though they usually do fight with some gadget, like a tonfa, for example." Oh. Now Haru could understand why he said she was like a Cloud.

Like the cloud, drifting freely, she was attached but unapproachable, simply because she didn't put precedent of one thing over the other.  
That was probably also why she didn't like Hayato that much, who's obsession with Tsuna was kicking the precedent over anything else, to him. Which she blatantly couldn't understand. She always kept her eye on multiple options, flexible but neutral in all things, leaning to multiple sides of the spectrum, but never truly belonging. Though something about his words were bothering her- "Wait, tonfa?" she asked, remembering vividly a certain prefects affinity, "I'm like Kyouya?" she asked, dreadfully. Mukuro nodded, cheerfully, "Yep. Like that skylarker indeed," and started laughing manically, to Haru's momentary exasperation, enjoying the way she paled and shook her head furiously.

"Noooooo!" she wailed, as she was given the mental image of herself biting someone to death, and it was ridicules and she looked like a yanki!  
However, their bout of madness stopped pretty quickly, as Haru became suspicious, "Why are you telling Haru this? Tell me! Haru wants to know!"  
Mukuro seemed to be mulling over whether to tell her his true reasons or not, and eventually, said; "Because I like spreading discontent in a mafia's ranks. Why else?"  
Haru decided she'd had enough. This was her dream, so she should be able to wish him away, right? So, "Haru commands you to leave! Leave-says-a-me!"  
She flapped her hands at him again, persistently, "Leave-says-a-me, leave-says-a-me, leave-says-a-me!" Yay, it was working! He was fading in a great mist!  
"Oya," he whistled, "It seems I'm leaving. Well then, Haru-chan, you can expect me to be in your dreams tomorrow at eight sharp. Keep your schedule open, would you." He then dissipated in his entirety, leaving a troubled Haru behind, who was still miffed at his rude way of attaching -chan at the end of her name, but also nervous that he was telling the truth about tomorrow.  
Would he really appear in her dreams again? Then, maybe she should sleep later then usual! Ah, but that would be unhealthy... Haru didn't know.  
Haru flopped onto the roots of a tree, pondering the possibility that Mukuro was actually Mukuro, and not simply a manifestation in her dreams.

A/n Some explanation before you cry out, Mary Sue! Mary Sue! As is obvious if you read my story, I'm sick and tired of Tsuna keeping his lady friends distant and unknowing of a lot of things. However, despite this, Haru won't be a guardian or anything, so no worries there, Mkay? It's just that Haru is often depicted either ass-kicking but out of character or like a total weak support character who's just there as an accessory to Tsuna, or worse, has her own story and still ends up that way. She's spirited, she does gymnastics, she has great balance and can sneak around. Why not adapt that to her character, instead of trying to wipe wash it away? I also kept her other facets, her being a cosplayer and more girly, because that is how she is. Ooc characters are often boring, and sound the same, and I didn't wish for that to happen. She's not over powered either, as Tsuna could easily fight her and still win, while being predominantly on the defensive side, before you get agitated from that as well. Before you ask about Mukuro, I have no idea how he's entered the story, though it's obvious that he's a catalyst in what she'll mean for Tsuna, in my story. This is just an idea, truthfully, so I don't have that big of a handle of the plot and am allowing the characters to establish themselves as they wish. And yes, to me, she is quite Cloud-like, though not as extreme as Kyouya is, who's the epithet of it. And finally, please review to tell me whether I should continue the idea, or let it rot. I don't write if I don't have reviews, and no, I'm not a review whore, I'm just sporadic in my updates and what not if I'm not reminded that there are people wanting to read what I write. I feel it was my duty to write, if the story garners enough attention. So basically, you reviewing me would act as a guilt trip to make me write faster and more! :) So, please do so. Though no flames, I dislike it when someone says, "You fail," when not even adding explanation to why I fail. Like, if my grammer sucked or the idea was cliche or I did somehow manage to make a Mary Sue, then at least write something like, "You fail, because your grammer sucked (explanation on why it sucked) and therefore, I think you should throw yourself from a bridge." Yup, I'd be fine with random swearing and threats, if only it sounds like there is a reason for it, not that this kind of story isn't your style or whatnot.


	2. In which Haru has cake

Disclaimer. Don't own.

"They still aren't awake, are they? Haru's worried," Haru said, in the waiting hall of the hospital with Tsuna at her side. The waiting room was very boring, the interior mostly white, a few magazines sitting on a side table. Haru was already bored, but for Tsuna's sake, she'd put up with her boredom. Though she had to wonder where Kyoko had gone. Kyoko had arrived alongside them, after all. Maybe she was seated at the bedside of either Yamamoto or Hayato? Who knew. Definitely not Hibari, though. He was dangerous, even when unconscious. She had heard that he'd been released pretty soon though. What a fearsome boy. She was shivering just thinking about him. Though, Haru had to admit that there was someone worse in the world; Mukuro, for example.

"By the way," Haru began, hesitantly, "Hahi; is it true that Tsuna requires guardians to qualify for being the boss?" Reborn, sitting on Tsuna's shoulders, blinked startled for a second. He hadn't been expecting that. She fidgeted, nervously as their attention focused on her, though Tsuna had this cutely adorable look of lack of understand, and Haru had to stop herself from grabbing him into a hug. "Yes," Reborn said, as he tugged his fedora hat over his eyes, "It's true. Did you hear that from Mukuro?" Haru nodded emphatically, not somebody to keep secrets or to lie, and Reborn breathed easier from that reaction. It would be best to keep the two girl separate from the mafia; the unfortunate happening from before could not be changed, but any more should be prevented.

Haru's words had noticeable peaked Tsuna's attention, "More mafia stuff?" he asked, or rather whined, "But I don't want to be a mafiaboss!" He was kicked upside the head by the baby still on his shoulder, "What was that Tsuna? You would like to know more about the guardians? Well, sure, I'll explain further then." Here he smiled as he always did, a tinge of amusement to his curved lips, "You will be a mafia boss, after all." As Tsuna tried to argue that he hadn't said he'd be a mafia boss, and wondered whether the baby was deaf or something, Reborn calmly started his explanation.

"To be a mafia boss, you first need a famiglia. I have already made measures to ensue that will happen." Reborn looked smugly satisfied with Tsuna's protests.  
His friends, were in his opinion, his friends, after all. Not subordinates. "Your famiglia will be split into sections, Sun, Cloud, Storm, Rain, Lightning and mist and receive the rings which will officially proclaim your status as a mafia boss." Haru, who was listening and kicking her legs back and forwards, hummed in interest, "So if Haru is hearing it correctly," she understood, "Tsuna has to find only one person who qualifies for the different sections? Like, not two Cloud guardians but only one, for example?" Mukuro had been rather ambiguous in answering her questions; avoidance and all. When Reborn nodded, Haru's hand flew to her face, "Oh no!" she breathed, realizing she had competition in the tonfa-wielder, that Hibari. Though Hibari didn't seem to be much interested in Tsuna, he could be coerced into unwittingly joining the famiglia by the ever sly Reborn, who had his eye on that person.

Haru panicked, but while panicking, one thing suddenly became clearer to her in a bolt of clarity. Mukuro had been real! He hadn't been a dream personage at all! What he told Haru was true, and now that she had gathered the confirmation that it was true, Haru instantly felt ill; somewhat light headed. "Please excuse Haru," Haru asked, her brows knitting together in the beginnings of a frown, "We'll meet up later, right, Tsuna-kun?" She looked at the aforementioned boy in confirmation, who seemed somewhat concerned at her sudden wish to be excused. "Are you okay? Are you taking it easy?" he asked, before, startled, realized that she wanted to be excused, "Oh. Uh, yeah, you can go." He wondered why Haru even wanted permission to leave. Tsuna wasn't a mafia boss, he was only her friend. This was a bit over the top. He and the baby watched as Haru sped through the waiting hall and into the exit.

When Haru returned, it was with bubbly cheer and a bounce in her step. "Hahi, Haru is sorry for worrying Tsuna," she stated somewhat embarrassed. She berated herself; she couldn't just leave so sudden! Her composure back, Haru could now think clearer and had come to a relieving conclusion. It was obvious; Mukuro was in that prison - what was it called, Vindico, Vindice? - and couldn't hurt her, because what happens in dreams doesn't have consequences in reality. That was a good thing; it would be bad for Tsuna to know about her love affair with a J pop singer, whom lovingly liked to serenaded her while she was asleep. Yeah, never ask Haru about her dreams. They never made much sense.

"Hey Tsuna, Haru thinks you should be sitting in their rooms, instead of in the waiting hall," Haru admitted, speaking about his friends. She beamed brightly at him, "Haru knows only one person a time is allowed in, so I'll just leave! Haru thinks Tsuna should spend all his attention on those hospitalized." Besides, Haru wanted to see where Kyoko was at, and maybe go eat cake with her. That'd be nice, eating cake on such a nice day! Yep, Haru missed her sunshine. Maybe she'd get a nice tan! Though before Tsuna escaped over to the wing that his friends were being held, Haru reached out and hugged him. "Haru ... need... air," Tsuna was busy chocking in her embrace, but Haru was too happy at feeling Tsuna up to care much. Hugging Tsuna successfully is always something to be happy about! She then flounced away, head already in the clouds as she inwardly did a mental scream! She'd hugged Tsuna, yay!

Incidentally enough, Haru, when walking the streets, had basically bumped into Kyoko, who had a bag in her arms filled with groceries. "Ah! Haru was just searching for you!" Haru admitted, jumping from one feet to another, energetically. Kyoko greeted her amicable, a sweet smile on her pink lips. Haru walked along with her bad to Kyoko's house to drop the groceries of. Meanwhile, she chatted with the girl, curious about what Kyoko would think from the pieces of information Haru had gathered. "Eeeh? Guardians?" Kyoko asked, her doe like eyes serious, "That doesn't sound good at all! It's not nice for Tsuna to display favouritism." Haru had the feeling that Kyoko wasn't understanding it at all. "Ehehehe, nevermind," therefore she decided to change the subject. However, Kyoko wasn't going to allow Haru to change the subject that easily. "Doesn't it sound dangerous? A qualification for being a guardian is to wield a weapon or having fighting skills. That's really suspicious!" Yeah, that sounded more to the point. Though also somewhat accusative; but then again, Haru had told Kyoko about her possibly being able to be a Cloud. "Ehehehe, Haru doesn't want to talk about it anymore," Haru was sweating and inching away from Kyoko's perceptive eyes. Hahi! She'd never have expected Kyoko to be observant! Though, then again, the topic was something Kyoko would have an interest in, because she hated her friends to be hurt and Haru and Tsuna certainly qualified, though she was still uncertain about Tsuna. Maybe it was more likely, that considering Ryouhei's friendship with Tsuna, Kyoko was worried for his sake. It was possible? Haru wasn't sure.

Hearing the distant sounds of an engine, Haru suddenly realised that they were standing rather conspicuously in the middle of the road. "Maybe we should continue this conversation in a cake shop," she suggested therefore, to Kyoko's agreement. Kyoko loved cakes as well, after all. They had much in common, really. "Let's go, let's go!" Haru shouted, gesturing to the front of them, a silly grin on her face as she marched as if she were some soldier. Kyoko giggled, entertained as always from Haru's antics, and followed closely behind though in a normal gait.

On the road, they met up with I-pin and the other children, Fuuta and Lambo. Smiling at Fuuta, "Would you like some cake too? Haru's treat!" Haru invited them to the cake store. I-pin took Haru's hand, and Lambo Kyoko's, and like that, they created a chain as they walked. Lambo marching in front of them, eerily reminding Haru of her own actions, singing that strange song he'd made. "Who am I? You are Lambo! Who are you!? I am Lambo!" as it went on and on and on and on and on until he tripped over a rock and sniffed to himself, "Tolerate!" That was quite the mature catchphrase, for a kid, but Haru couldn't find it in herself to like him anyway. That insulting little broccoli monster.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Haru, Tsuna had left the hospital but when he arrived back home, he noticed the absence of the three children who lived there. In a tizzy, because who knows what could happen to the three of them when they weren't safely supervised, he'd turned to Reborn for help. He wasn't much help, advising Tsuna to- "Be a boss," he'd kicked Tsuna out of the house as incentive for him to look for them. "But where do I have to start?" He begged to know, flustered but the door stayed firmly shut. Sighing, Tsuna turned around and started for the road. Maybe he'd just look around until he noticed commotion, chaos or pandemonium. They were sure to be there, either as victims or perpetrators. Sigh. Being Tsuna was just so exhausting sometimes.

The bell chimed, indicating that the store had customers, as the whole crew, all five of them, walked inside the petite cake shop. The atmosphere was pleasant but modern; a lot of chrome decorations everywhere. The seats lined with plush, for extra comfort. Haru couldn't help but brighten up from even just the interior, placing a docile I-pin next to her as she went to the counter and ordered their cakes. She got vanilla for I-pin, a sponge cake for Fuuta and a chocolate fudge cake for Lambo, who was next to her and drooling at the scent of the snacks. Kyoko was given a strawberry cake, with extra raspberry sirup. Haru got herself a Knickerbocker glory, a fruity cake dish and the retreated to their table.

Once settled down, they resumed their earlier conversation, as was promised. "Who do you think is most likely to be a guardian?" Kyoko asked, probably worried whether Ryohei could be a candidate. Haru bit down delicately at a spoon full of her treat. Once she'd finished, she replied, unsure, "Uhhhh... Maybe Sun guardian?" His ever optimistic, always genki attitude reminded her of what Mukuro had said a Sun guardian was like. Also, he fought as a boxer would. "Oh." Kyoko bowed her head, looking at her lap. She bit her lip. "Does this mean he'll have to fight?" Haru wanted to stop that really solemn attitude, it was so adorable but made Haru sad. "I'm sure he won't!" she assured, with her hands gesturing wildly, "...Really!" She doubted she had sounded that sure of herself, though Kyoko did noticeable drop the topic. They chatted afterwards mostly about the idea Haru had to somehow create a tree that would be made out of fabric but be as sturdy as a true one. After a while, I-pin started to complain about headaches, so they decided to leave the shop and bring her back to Tsuna's home.  
-

Meanwhile, Tsuna overheard some rather suspiciously tattooed people talking to another near the town's centre. He'd only heard a few words, considering he wasn't eavesdropping on purpose, and had only entered sat down near the fountain for a quick break. However, those words were even more suspicious! "-pin," one had said, "Those mafia bastards!" said the other, a rather muscled man wearing sunglasses. Of course, Tsuna was quick to come to conclusions, as he did this time, thinking the -pin he caught meant I-pin. Also, he presumed the saying about mafia being bastards had to do with him. It did, but in a roundabout way. So Tsuna, now absolutely frozen, listened further, hearing the two talk about some club and them being Yakuza, and the club in truth being their hideout. Why somebody would talk about such things in public, Tsuna didn't know, thought the people of Namimori always seemed incredible dense so he supposed it wouldn't usually matter. The citizens of Namimori honestly took to much things in stride.

That didn't matter to Tsuna, who was now freaking out about whether to follow the pair of men, or to return home to go and get some advice from Reborn. Eventually, he didn't have to as when he took a step in the direction that would send him homewards, the statue on top of the fountain suddenly blinked. It was Reborn. "Don't dawdle," the baby scolded, giving him a right kick against the arse, "Follow them." Tsuna couldn't do less, considering a gun was pointed his way. And so, as if he were walking to his death, shoulders slumped and slouching, he went on his way.

At the club, Tsuna hesitated. He couldn't simply walk inside. That would very stupid. So instead, he'd have to sneak inside. But how? Tsuna's brain was hurting from the effort he put into scheming together a plan, and in the end he didn't even have to. Reborn, sitting on the roof, gestured for Tsuna to somehow get up there as well. But Tsuna couldn't. "I'm so useless!" he moaned. And worse of all, he couldn't be shot either, because that would mean that subtlety would fly out of the window. He wasn't exactly the quietest when in Dying Will Mode. Or the most inconspicuous. Impatiently, the baby decided to shoot him anyway. However, it was another bullet, one which made him jump like he had springs attached to his feet. He landed not so elegantly and probably made a lot of noise. "Crawl through the chimney," Reborn insisted, "I already looked; it leads to a back room, and it's empty." Tsuna, who trusted Reborn, still eyed the chimney warily, afraid he'd end up stuck. However, he wasn't given much of a choice because Reborn, when seeing his indecision glaze his eyes, had kicked him into the narrow hole.

He landed on his face, his limbs with inflamed wounds from when he touched the insides of the chimney. "Ooowwww," Tsuna groaned and then sat up, rubbing his nose, hoping it hadn't gotten broken or anything. He'd stand out even more with a broken nose. But no, it seemed to be at the same angle as it had ever been. Tsuna then made himself crawl to the door, which had, lucky for him, a keyhole which showed him the interior of the party area. Nefarious deeds were being done inside. To his surprise, and which made him drop to the floor again, was the presence of Hibari.

"Huh?" he wondered. Hibari seemed to be in a conversation with a woman who had her back turned to him, so he could only see her apparel. The woman handed him something and when Hibari walked a bit further away from the woman, satisfied and victorious, Tsuna could see money. "Eeeeeh?" The woman didn't look happy. Neither did the tattooed people surrounding her. "He's blackmailing them, and is given money every month as a consequence," a high, childlike voice admitted close to him and Tsuna jumped. It was only Reborn, thankfully. "Don't do that!" Tsuna scolded, rubbing his backside absently, as it was now sore.

Tsuna had his attention focused on Reborn, so he was unaware that his sharp scold had been heard in the sudden silence that had appeared on the other side. So someone, coincidentally the man with the sunglasses, walked up to the back door and then opened it and stared. Still looking at Reborn, Tsuna was taken by surprise when Reborn lost his smile and made a motion with his finger for Tsuna to turn around. He did so. And "Hieeeeeeeeeeee!" his next words were said in morose dismay. Reborn cocked his gun, deciding finally to give the useless boss in training a helping hand, "Use your dying will." He fired.

-  
The five were walking merrily, when suddenly a certain Vongola decimo randomly flew through a window and landed at their feet. There were many small cuts decorating his face and body, and he was breathing heavily. Haru didn't know how to react, though Kyoko and the children immediately set out to help Tsuna in whatever way they could. But, through the opening generated by his travel, A woman walked out onto the road. Bystanders fled. She was a big deal in that neighbourhood. And in both of her long hands, she had two fine knifes sparkling coldly in the sunlight. Haru had to do something, help Tsuna out, for he wasn't in the state that he could deal with the woman. At least not until he'd caught his breath.

The woman was wearing fire engine red lipstick, her features sharp and angular. She wasn't cute, or pretty. She looked mature, experienced and somewhat wild. Her frame wasn't slim enough for her to be considered delicate; her figure meaty and yet lean, all limber muscles, tight and perky. She was smiling a truly dangerous smile showcasing her teeth and bringing attention to her eyes, lined by rows of black lashes. She wasn't pretty, no, not in that soft way, but there was a truly dangerous magnetism being so close to her, that inevitable attracted attention.

All in all, not someone that Haru wanted to have a rumble with. And yet, and yet, if she didn't do something, Tsuna would be in danger! And so Haru straightened up to her full length, and purposely made eye-contact with the dangerous woman. "Haru challenges you to a duel, though you'll have to let Tsuna go!" Haru cheerfully swore, her eyes intently focused. There was a loaded silence, before the other person started to laugh and let go of Tsuna's collar. She started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh, but without any mirth and with a mocking tinge to it. The woman was now doubled over, holding her stomach. It took a while for her to regain her composure.

"How naive," the lady said, her first words aimed towards Haru, "But I accept. On a few conditions of course." Rattled, Haru shifted slightly, her expression sour. The woman had no right to ask for a few conditions, considering the state Tsuna was in! However, she listened nonetheless impatiently. "First; get your friend out of the club; the havoc he creates isn't good for business, you know." Isn't good for business, she says!? Not that Hibari should stop smacking her friends around like it's his birthday, for the sake of their likelihoods of being alive? Haru was outraged! Such cold blooded lack of empathy. What a callous lady, to not care. The lady continued onward with her list, "Second," she stated, gesturing with her second finger, "It's me who will choose the time and place our rendezvous takes place." That was reasonable enough. Haru agreed, and they shook hands.

Now, the first thing of Haru's schedule was to somehow coerce hit happy Hibari to go out of the club out of his own volition. Easier said then done. Haru knew that simply marching inside and facing him wouldn't accomplish anything other then her descending unconsciousness. And with that, she meant she'd likely be tonfa'd. If there was ever a word that should have an Japanese equivalent, that was the one. Hmm... Maybe it already did!? Kamikorosu, right? I'll bite you to death. Wasn't that unsanitary? Haru really didn't want to be bitten to death, urk, by his teeth. She was sure it wouldn't be hygienic. Her eyes widened at the thought. Maybe she'd even be inflicted with rabies!? Nooooooo! A short shake by her shoulders snapped her out of her spasmodic fantasies, and Haru blinked owlishly. "Hahi? Kyoko? Was going on?" having lost her previous trail of thought, she didn't remember her duty to remove Hibari from the club. However, Kyoko was wearing a frown. "Tsuna went back inside," she explained softly, her words nonetheless showing her worry. In a flash, Haru remembered again. "Hahi! He can't! We need to remove Hibari from the club!" "That is what Tsuna-kun said he would do," Kyoko admitted, "So you don't have to do anything. Tsuna-kun is very dependable, isn't he?" Haru was sure there was a bit of surprise at the end there. It only made sense; Kyoko didn't know Tsuna that well as of yet.

In the end, Tsuna did manage to persuade Hibari to leave the club, though only when Tsuna guarantied him a fight with the baby later that day. The fight, the woman had said, would take place a week later, at 11 o'clock at night, and she said she'd message Haru on where they were meeting the day before. Probably so Haru wouldn't be able to prepare herself that well to the territory, wherever that may be. Haru was already fired up, though. For Tsuna's sake.

A/N The woman probably won't play a big part, considering I haven't even gifted her a name. Just to show that Haru can save people too! :) Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and the favourites and the follows and well, even just reading it! I hope you'll like this chapter as much, though I basically sped through it and haven't yet detailed Mukuro's meeting at 8 sharp with our dearest Haru! Oh, by the way, considering the reviews I'm leaning more towards Mukuro being her main love interest. I'm not absolutely sure yet, and even if I was, her devotion to the juudaime will take a while to disappear so don't expect instant coldness. And her relationship with Mukuro will be at a standstill for awhile; As I become more familiar with his character, I'd probably do a better job making the romance somewhat more realistic. Oh! And don't forget that this is basically somewhat AU, so I'll show some scenes that do show up in the manga but it won't be in any chronological order or anything, so the mini things like Tsuna getting skull sickness and meeting Dino and such will probably take place in a total different time, though I'll ensure Dino's appearance before the Ring battles, considering he has to train Hibari and all.

That was all, basically, and don't forget to review if you're vehemently against Mukuro/Haru! And, you know, if you want me to update at the same pace I'm going. :) Same rules count! Constructive reviews, please!


	3. In which Haru is kept ignorant

Haru was fidgeting, standing in front of Mukuro. They were in her dreamworld, once again, and she didn't know exactly how to react to the fact that this Mukuro was real.  
At least not when faced with his face, tilted to the side in interest in a way that mirrored her gesture when curious.

"Why are you so flustered, Haru-chan?" he asked, his smile somewhat forlorn, "Do you not like me anymore or something?"  
Haru pouted, and stomped her feet on the floor, "Haru's never said she liked you! So there!" she insisted, annoyed at the conclusion he had come to.

However, this just made him radiate amusement to her annoyance. Haru was suddenly struck with understanding; she'd just stopped acting bashful!  
Mukuro had managed to get her back to normal with just a few words! How well did he know her, anyway? That was just creepy.

"So," Mukuro said, "How are you today? Anything interesting happened that I should be made aware of?" Haru gritted her teeth.  
He worded that purposefully like he sounded like a caretaker, he definitely did! "None of your business, desu!" Haru replied sharply.

"Oya, oya, It seems I have struck a nerve," Mukuro drawled, and sat against a tree, eyeing her cautiously. Why should he? He was the dangerous one!  
"You want to know?" Haru asked, stressed, "Fine! Haru challenged someone to a duel, and it'll take place next week."  
Mukuro seemed to mull this over. "Hmmm? And for what reason did you do something life threatening like that? For little Vongola, again?"  
He did not seem pleased once she agreed that yes, she was doing it for Tsuna-kun and provided in depth the reason for the duel.

"That little Vongola; he can't ever keep to himself, hmm? It looks like he's a very troublesome person to look out for," Mukuro hinted lightly.  
Haru frowned. What he was implying wasn't true at all! "Tsuna-kun doesn't purposely put us in danger, it's never been his intention so he's free from that blame!"  
Mukuro chuckled, as he stood up and started to explain his point of view, "Oya, oya, that may seem so, but he does seem to end up with subordinates or making the best out of those situations."  
Translation; it is quite possible that Tsuna does orchestrate some of the troublesome experiences so he could take advantage from them.  
Incensed, Haru slapped him.

The slap didn't seem to bother him, and he continued mercilessly.

"Why would you stick yourself in danger for someone like him?" he asked, behind a menacing smile, "It doesn't sound like it will be worth anything."  
Haru wondered why Mukuro sounded like he cared. "Haru wonders why you care." She usually said her mind, as was obvious.

Mukuro closed his mouth with an audible click. He did not say another thing on the matter. Haru didn't care, however.  
"And why are you stalking my dreams?" Haru demanded to know, "Haru doesn't understand it at all! Tell me why!"  
He gave her a pointed look, that he'd already answered the question. "I know, to sow seeds of doubt, right? But why me in particulair?"  
That brought him to pause. Haru eyed the gathering clouds in the sky, her expression stubbornly determined, "Tell me, and I won't tell Tsuna about your presence in my dreams."  
And Haru would do so, because Haru wasn't the kind of girl who'd go back on her words. Besides, he'd been harmless, so it didn't much matter for him to be there.

At least, it didn't use to matter. Though, that will change.

This last retort seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back, as he started to chuckle, "Kufufu, kufufufu," mirthlessly.  
His laughter seemed to gain in strength from a nefarious whisper, and the ground shook alongside it.  
Trees toppled over and Haru had to run to dodge them. The clouds disappeared from the once tranquil sky.  
The nice bouncy ground was cracking apart, being replaced by a rather volcanic terrain. There were random volcano's surrounding her.  
All in all, everything was pretty dead and devastating. Haru could barely breath in the volcanic ash, and in the sky the sun was beating at her mercilessly.

However, she couldn't see much asides from that. It was like a fine mist had taken away her vision and her other senses were spiked.  
Haru curled her arms around herself, tightly. Shivering in unease, despite the rather scolding temperature.

Haru could feel the sweltering heat, the sweat dripping from her hair and the scent of charcoal and was quite honestly impressed with how realistic everything was.  
Her dreamland had always had something off about it, something that made it harder to focus and was obviously a dream. However, now it was different.  
Haru eyed the cracked ground, looking much like a tundra in some desert, and the red that sluggishly streamed through the cracks.

Curiousity reared it's ugly head, and Haru crouched, inching her small hand towards the red stuff. Then she immediately snatched her hand back.

It hurt! Haru felt pain! A burning sensation, like it was lava, and real.

Haru ran down a slope, at what looked to be civilisation. Even dream characters would be preferable to being burnt alive.  
There, however, she saw that all the people had been turned into stone. A sound as if someone clapped, and she was wearing some weird toga.  
The style of the place looked a lot like Pompeii. Hahi!? Haru didn't understand anything anymore, it was just so disorientating!  
Then, suddenly, she noticed the evil, red glowing lava emptying out of the cracks onto the surface further above the slope, moving downwards.

It was at high speeds! Haru was panicking now, where was Mukuro? He must have been the one to create this place, and as such, knew how to put everything back in it's place.

Just as the lava met the boundary of the city, and Haru was now in real trouble because the cloud of ashes and such had sped beyond it and was choking her, she felt a hand lifting her upwards.

The lava streamed through where she once was, harmlessly, as Mukuro had wrapped his hand around her collar and Haru was simply hanging there.  
However, for extra protection, Haru quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. She'd best not fall off after this unbelievable act of kindness from said man.

He smiled, deceptively pleasant. "Haru-chan, am I really that harmless that I won't hurt you, if you dare talk to Tsuna about our little tete a tete?"  
Haru understood the message, though she couldn't voice her agreement that she wouldn't tell Tsuna. The ash cloud still existed, after all, though it did not seem to be effecting Mukuro.  
He smiled once again, somewhat lighter and with that, their surroundings current faded away back into her rainforest. Shivering, Haru pushed herself away from him.  
"I can possess anyone I want to, from Vindice," he admitted, seemingly carelessly but with a calculative edge to his smile, "Even you, Haru-chan, though we can both admit that that would be a waste, right?"  
She nodded her head hurriedly. "Hahi! Haru agrees, of course it would be!" she stated alongside her fervent nodding until he seemed appeased.  
At the same time, Haru was beginning to understand that Mukuro was quite the powerful one. And that made her think about the woman she was supposed to battle in a week's end.  
Haru wasn't one for keeping things back, so she said right to his face, blunt as can be, "Haru wonders whether Mukuro will want to be her teacher in fighting."

He raised an eyebrow at her abrupt topic change, but allowed it as he tugged her back to their normal place to relax, the trees. They were already establishing a tradition.

"Hmm, however, in this place I would only be able to train your reflexes and perception, Haru-chan. Do you really think I'm the correct person to ask?" Mukuro said, somewhat startled.  
"Yep! Haru thinks so!" Because he was conveniently there, and she didn't want to steal Reborn from Tsuna to act as her temporary tutor. Though she was semi-disappointed.  
Mukuro thought to himself. He flapped his hand her way, and she disappeared from his sight, but was still generally in the same area somewhere.  
He had to think to himself without interruptions. If he did teach her, he would have somewhat of a more concrete hold on her. That could go a long way in stripping that annoying Tsuna-obsession that she had, and stripping Tsuna from a semi-strong, very loyal follower. Mukuro knew more than anyone how useful it is to have loyal subordinates, considering his. Of course, when he had taken control of Tsuna's body (still a faint ambition of his) and would kick-start world war three, it would be good to have loyal subjects. Which meant, that if he played his cards right, the best thing to do was ensue that she'll be trustworthy enough that she wouldn't try to kill him, if he tried to take over Tsuna. Which meant, he'd somehow have to take that loyalty and switch which person it was focused on, namely him.  
He made a motion with his hand and she appeared again, tilted head and all, eyeing him with obvious confusion.

"I think I will be able to possess someone to help train you physically as well," He admitted slyly. "Would you like that, haru-chan?" If he were to go to so much trouble, she had to be thankful.  
So Haru nodded. That would be a rather pleasant thing. She'd be able to get stronger much faster that way. "Yes! Thank you!" one could hear the sunshine radiating from her voice.  
Above them, the clouds faded away to make place for sunshine. A sign of the beginnings of trust, despite his rather harsh treatment of her, even that day.

"You will be sure not to show any inclination of this to little Vongola, won't you?" Mukuro asked, dryly, as he stared upwards towards the sky.

Haru, who had recovered from her earlier shock, because of his illusions, but still a tad bit resentful at him for them, crossed her fingers behind her back as she agreed.  
"Oh, and Haru? Next time, make your intention to double cross someone more effectively hidden," Mukuro wore a polite smile as he chastened her, with a dangerous edge.  
Haru blinked owlishly and then looked away from him, as he'd confused her by not getting overtly angry that she had been planning to double cross him.  
Though, the heat rising upon her cheeks showed that his manner felt humiliating to her, just the slightest bit. "Y-yes," she stated grumpily.  
"Oh, and Haru-chan?" he said, even as the dreamland surrounding them was fading away, a sign she was awakening, "Do know that, if you do tell little Vongola, know that your dreams won't be the same."  
In other words, she'd have nightmares, his illusions. She flinched as if struck and then blinked her eyes open, back to reality.

Haru realized soon that she had gymnastics that day so she quickly started gathering all she needed for her sport in her backpack.  
"I'm going,'' she said belatedly to her father, who was nursing a cup of coffee on the salon table. He waved his hand and she shut the door.

There was a moment of indecision; did Haru want to take her bike? Before she decided she'd simply walk her way to the gym building.  
The fresh air was comforting anyways, cooling Haru down nicely. She smiled, launching herself onto the fence. Like this, she could walk even faster!

In no time whatsoever, she entered the building and into the changing room.  
The girls also inside were already done. Haru hadn't really made fast progress when walking. But that was expected!  
They spent the time talking until their teacher shouted for them to enter the gymhall.

First, they were bid to sit in a circle. Then, teacher gave them all a treat. After they finished chewing, it was warm-up time.  
A game where nobody was allowed to touch the ground and had to use the various contrations to make their way around the gymhall.  
At the same time, there were people that captured the one's they touched, like tag, except nobody had a clue who it was at first.  
It was very fun, running around, working up a sweat, getting warmed up for some real gymnastics. Really fun!  
"Hehehehe, I'll get you!" Haru shouted as she chased a light footed girl with tanned skin and long hair, and then touched her back.

She wasn't able to stop her momentum though, so she collided with the girl and both of them landed on the floor in a heap.

Haru laughed though, freely though the girl clambered upwards and started towards where those captured were kept.

Afterwards, when everyone had red cheeks and were sweating, they had to practice their true gymnastics.  
Stuff like running with full speed to the trampoline and then making a great back jump or whatever.  
There was also the balance beam, which Haru used, where balance was needed.  
Haru walked to the middle of the balk, then crouched down, still keeping her feet on the thin thing, and then jumped.  
She jumped while clapping, and landed easily back on the balk. She then continued the rest of the way until the end of the beam

There, she used a handstand and came out of it with a flip. She landed on her feet on the mat on the other side and bowed.  
Gymnastics was to die for! Honestly, Haru loved every single aspect from it!

Haru had done some competitions and had gotten a few medals, which she usually held in her glass cabinet.  
Ah, how she loved her medals. She'd even gotten in fifth place in a competition she had done within her beginning two weeks.  
She held natural inclination towards gymnastics, probably.  
However, the joy had to come to an end. Back in the changing room, she stripped herself from the green and silver leotard.  
But she left with a light heart and feeling like her troubles had never existed. Maybe she should meet with Tsuna right now?  
She felt like she could take on the world, that was clear. Nah. It was sunday and Tsuna would most likely want to be left alone.  
Considering she would be able to see him tomorrow, she was fine with it. Humming, she strode her way back home.

-  
It was Wednesday and Haru still hadn't met Tsuna. Also, apparently his friends had left the hospital.  
So Haru jumped up on the fence again and started to make her way to Tsuna's.  
Once there, to her surprise, she noted that there was a car stationed near the house.  
Haru knocked on the door, impatiently, and jittery with suppressed energy.  
So, it was with a smile that she awaited her beloved face.  
The door opened but not by the one she had expected to open the door.  
Not Tsuna, but a grizzled old man. He looked drunk, red staining his cheeks.  
She eyed him with disapproval, "Hahi! You mustn't drink before kids!" because that's what he was doing.  
At the sides of him, she could just peek inside at the meal that had been prepared and Tsuna making a face.  
"Oy, Tsuna," The man said as he looked over his shoulder at him, "Is this your girlfriend? ... Just kidding! A dame like you couldn't have a girlfriend." Complete with laughter.

Haru decided at once that she wanted nothing to do with this strange man, whoever he was. "Let Haru through," she drawled, "And I am Tsuna-kun's girlfriend! Haru's going to be the wife of a mafia boss, so there!" And she pushed past him without waiting for an answer, and launched herself at Tsuna, "Aaaaah!" who flailed in her grasp, but she wouldn't let go.

"A foe?" A boy asked, who was also seated at the table, but a look at the man reassured him that she wasn't. "Are thee Haru?" he then asked, because he'd heard about her and Kyoko.

Haru paid the boy no mind, a bit too busy embracing Tsuna with fierce delight, "I went through withdrawal! Tsuna withdrawal!" she insisted, "So let Haru cuddle you for a while!"  
"Owww!" Tsuna complained, "It hurts, it hurts!" Haru heard him loud and clearly. "Huh?" Haru pulled away and examined him suspiciously, "What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?"

That's when she noticed the bandage wrapped around his chest and flew backwards, "Hahi! You're wounded!" she hissed out, distraught.

Nana-san, hearing her cry, said "Tsu-kun fell from the stairs at school. Didn't you, Tsu-kun?" he nodded his head sheepishly, though Haru doubted that to be the truth.  
Such a huge wound wouldn't have appeared from a simple fall down the stairs, Haru would know! She wanted to interrogate him, but kept herself docile instead.

She shouldn't cause worry for Nana-san. She was such a nice person, it would be wrong to give her more stress to deal with. Instead, she changed the subject.  
"Ne, Tsuna-kun, who is that?" she pointed rudely towards the grizzled man, who had sat down in the meantime. "My...father," Tsuna grouched.  
Yes, he grouched. His voice low and angry. Seething. The man however, laughed cluelessly, "Yeah, I'm Iemitsu! Nice to meet you, Tsuna's friend."  
Haru smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, Tsuna's father," and at that, they seemed dumbly at one another though both with other intent than they portrayed.  
Her thoughts critical, she wondered whether he was actually Tsuna's father. Because someone so amazing as Tsuna couldn't have possible came from such a man, now could he?  
Iemitsu was wondering whether the child was good for Tsuna, or whether she would distract Tsuna from his duties as the don of Vongola.

She was the one who broke the look first, drawing her head against Tsuna's shoulder. She was seated on the armrest of his chair, so she could do that easily.  
"Is there anyway I can help you, Tsuna-kun?" she mumbled from the corner of her mouth, because she wanted to be of use to him, when he was wounded.  
However, Tsuna rejected her advances, saying that he was fine, and all that. His depressed look when he thought nobody was looking was answer enough though.  
She nuzzled her head further. "Please? Haru can go get you some new bandages or something?" but he shook his head even more adamantly.

Haru frowned, and wore a slight pout. "Fine. Haru got the message," she muttered bitterly and looked around the room for something to distract her from Tsuna's wounds.

There was another stranger seated at the dining table. A boy, a teenager. His eyes were solemn though he wore a slight smile and greeted her in an old fashioned matter when noticing her stare.

"Basil? That's a funny name," Haru commented idly, "And why are you talking so strangely? Are you from Nagoya or something?" She then remembered her manners, and flailed her arms in a wild gesture, "Hahi! Ignore Haru! Your way of talking isn't weird at all! And neither is your name!" The backpedaling was way too obvious, though.  
"I art Italian," Basil conceded, and asked, for the second time, "Art thee Haru?" and she confirmed that she was, "Haru is Haru! Tsuna, future mafia boss' wife!"  
Here she turned her head to stare at Tsuna, "Isn't that right, Tsuna?" she asked, cloyingly sweet.  
Tsuna, totally oblivious to what she was trying to declare, disregarded what she said and only denied one thing; "I'm not going to be a mafia boss!" in a panicked way, as he not that inconspicuously glanced at Nana who was busy conversing with Iemitsu about his supposing construction work. Haru flushed, drawing her hands up to her cheeks, "Hahi! Tsuna, that was so embarrassing!'' because he didn't deny the wife part of her sentence. Haru was so happy! She could practically float into the clouds, that's how utterly delighted she was! "Ehhhh? You're the one who's embarrassing me!" Tsuna replied in disbelieve that she would act so coy after boldy declaring herself to be his wife.

Nana closed her discussion with Iemitsu, aiming a question Haru's way, "Are you staying over for dinner?"

Haru nodded energetically, her ponytail hitting Tsuna's cheek as she did so. "Haru is!" she affirmed boldly, before she turned her face away, suddenly shy and with cheeks flushed, "...If that's okay with Tsuna-kun." Tsuna shook his head vigorously. It wasn't that he didn't want her there; it was more that he was ashamed for his father and didn't want Haru to see the man. But Nana, whom Haru was focusing her hopeful attention on, was oblivious to Tsuna's distress. "That's settled! We're eating tuna though, do you have any seafood allergies?" Nana asked thoughtfully. Haru shook her head; she didn't.  
The rest of the evening was spent in relaxed conversation and wasn't as disastrous as Tsuna would have expected. Somehow, Basil managed to end up with a crush on Nana though and seeing him act so respectful and chivalrous towards his mother was just undeniable torture for poor Tsuna. Iemitsu just blissfully praised Nana for being such a irresistibly charming woman while Nana just believed Basil to be a fine young man, a role model for her Tsuna.

A/N I had most of it done by the end of the third day of creating this story but didn't feel like posting it until I had a more substantial amount. So, tell me your thoughts on this chapter; pleased? Angry? Disgusted? Tell me how I can improve, and I'll try my best!


End file.
